thomastrackmasterfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:EthanMcKinley93/Trackmaster Engine Ideas
I honestly think, that instead of using AA batteries, Trackmaster should redesign every model to use AAA or 2 AAA. It would save space so that the engines can be the appropriate size. Engines like, Percy, Thomas, Billy, Toby and others are oversized. This is because, they do not make specific motors for each engine. This would be a better option, because then each engine could be the appropriate size. Engines like Donald and Douglas, have very small boiler shapes, because their motors are the wrong size for their body. Engines like Gordon James and Henry, have the wrong sized Motor altogether. They shouldn't all have the same motor. One other thing I've always wanted, is a reverse switch on the motor with front couplings on all the engines. For this to work, the track would have to be altered, as well as the wheels for rolling stock, and the couplings too. The rolling stock wheels are too loose t even spin properly. They usually just drag. All wheels that are not drive wheels, should have the same sort of wheel that Harvey has to make his traction rod spin. They need to be able to roll together, not separately. The pole holding the wheels should be spinning, because then this makes them spin at the same time. In my opinion, the hook and eye couplings are a major design flaw in this product. My reason for this, is that rolling stock can only connect up one way. If they change the coupling to this. Each engine and rolling stock piece has a prong on their buffer beam. This is a magnet. To use the coupling, simply pull the prong and attatch it to another prong on an engine. For the prong to be released, you have to lift it out of its lock. This allows for the reversing motor, to not put pressure on the coupling, but make actual use of the buffers. And with the magnetic prong, if it's locked on a carrige, then it won't unlock itself, which means it won't come loose and make a long coupling. The buffers on the train are then extended to avoid derailments when in reverse mode. Flurescent tail lamps. To give the illusion that it is a working lamp. NO MORE STICKERS! Everything should be stamped or painted on. Stickers fade, rip and wear out. White front and stripe details for every engine. Realistic funnel sizes. No more screwed in battery compartments. Realistic faces. Every part of the engine is properly detail. No more generic rolling stock. Rolling stock does not have a generic chassis, every chassis for every different piece of rolling stock should be different, to accommodate for each pieces different size and length. The caboose, log car, vent van and ice/mail van are destroyed and no longer sold. Every piece of rolling stock is a replica of a real piece from the show. No more coloured trucks and coaches, everything is identical to the show's basis. If they did these things, maybe it would be worth the amount they're charging. I remember, Tomy used to sell an engine with 2 trucks for $15.00 Australian. Trackmaster hit toys sold and engine with 2 trucks and 3 pieces of track plus a catalogue for $19.99 Australian. Fisher price however, sells 1 engine with missing detail and a cheaper version of the motor and materials for $22Australian. This is ridiculous. It's why I buy online. But even eBay sellers are doing it. Selling the plarail sets for $30 plus postage. Then selling the hit toys trackmaster engines for double the price, when the only different is the packaging. I can honestly say, Hector, Thomas and a Log wagon, are not worth $101.00 AUD. Neither is 3 Speed Thomas worth $120AUD. And I'm 100% certain, Trackmaster Donald, is not worth $80.00AUD, when you can buy the plarail version with 2 trucks for $30. They think we're stupid.you can go on amazon and get incredibly good deals on the Amazing HiT Toys Trackmaster stuff, but on eBay, you outlay $45AUD including postage to get Trackmaster Henry. Wtf is that? It's not right. People don't have that much money. I'm lucky that I do, but not everyone is like me. Fisherprice charges more money for less quality, where HiT Toys charged less money, for more quality. It sucks. Hit toys should still own it. They were doing an amazing job! Now you look at trackmaster stuff and wonder why the details just disappear one after he other. There's no cab windows, tail lamps, moveable middle wheels or anything. They cut down on everything to save money. Its bullsh**! I want to start a petition, to get them to do their job properly, but what use will that do. It's just ridiculous. :/ Category:Blog posts